


Let's Be Cops

by dabster420



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: 21 Jump Street AU, Cops AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabster420/pseuds/dabster420
Summary: Will Graham gets a downgrade when Jack Crawford's team gets a relocation to a quite familiar street.  However this downgrade may prove to be a it more of a challenge than originally precieved, since it looks like they're going back to high school.





	Let's Be Cops

Will took his seat inside of the conference room. He wasn't sure why Jack had called this meeting, however he did notice a recent development around the headquarters: lots of cardboard boxes and lay offs. Those two objects, logically only meant one thing. Someone, or a group of someones, were getting fired. Thus why this meeting left Will quite nervous, wringing his hands. He couldn't possibly get fired. Not that he'd been fired before, but circumstances had made things change around here before. Such as prior arrests.

Will sighed when Alana entered the room and send sat down next to him. "Will what do you think is going on here?" She asked, clearly confused just as Will was. "I don't know, maybe we're getting...fired?" Will wasn't too sure yet, but it still nagged at the back of his brain. Alana turned her gaze away from Will and towards the door. "There's too many of us coming in to be getting fired. Also it's all our group." Alana whispered to Will. 

Jack entered the room and settled down into his chair. "I regret to inform you all that we have to downsize." 

"Fuck" was all Will could think the moment those words left Jack's mouth. "However there is good news. Captain Dickson a few branches down, is willing to still employ you. So I'll be having some of you starting to work for him. Will, Alana, Jimmy, Brian, Beverly, Miriam. You all will start with Captain Dickson tomorrow. So, I'm sending you now to Jumpstreet. 21 Jumpstreet." Jack leaned back in his chair.

"Wait, why us?" Jimmy asked. That was the question burning everyone's mind. Will knew he was as one of the best tools they had. Why get rid of him? "Well, Jumpstreet needs some people like you and we are having some, troubles here. Don't worry, this was a decision made for the best." Jack tried to let them down easy, but Will knew this wasn't going to be any good.

Jack left them to gather their things then to make their own way to this "21 Jumpstreet". How vague. Where even was that street? All of the agents compiled together and decided, yeah none of them knew of that street. Nonetheless, 21 Jumpstreet would be home to their new place of employment.

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

Will was the last one to arrive at the meeting location. He had to take Winston out before he could even leave the house, which was partially why he was late. The others had kindly waited around for him though. "Sorry that I'm late, Winston needed to go out." Will muttered. Jimmy nodded and pointed over to Brian's car. "Brian is driving, if you don't mind...that's why we asked you take a cab here. To save gas..." Will did take a cab, of course he did that was the other reason he was late, Jimmy's odd request that he take a cab. "Not at all. Show us the way Brian." Will said.

Brian lead them over to his car and unlocked the doors. "I call shotgun." Jimmy raced to the other side of the car and Will had to take a moment to think "did he really just?" before he climbed into the seat behind Jimmy's. Poor Miriam ended up alone in the very back. The ride went smoothly until Jimmy reached to turn the radio on. "Hey this song sucks, why does he chose the station?" Alana asked. Jimmy turned around "because I can reach it and you can't" Alana gasped "excuse me." Will leaned forward. "If it's Brian's car how about we let Brian change the station?" Brian reached over and turned the dial. "This is a good song, leave it on." Alana begged. Jimmy flipped the station. "So much for it being Brian's car..." Miriam sighed. Will unbuckled his seat belt and leaned forward. "All right off it goes. It's going to be quiet now." Alana rolled her eyes and Jimmy shrugged. Why now did they have to act like kids? Who knew. This drive however, Will knew would be a long one and if they kept that up, he'd be dead before they reached Jumpstreet. 

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

Thank God Will was wrong. He survived the drive to Jumpstreet. Even with all of the U-turns and back road mistakes. The group now stood out front of an old church. "Is this it?" Miriam asked. "Must be, looks like the only place for it to be." Alana said. Brian made the first move. He walked up to the doors followed by Jimmy and banged on the door. An older man opened the door. "Don't just bang on my door, get your asses in here. You're already late." Will could figure this was Captain Dickson. He was right. 

Once inside, the man introduced himself as Captain Dickson. He said he'd even running Jumpstreet for a while, said he'd met plenty of Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus looking mother fuckers in his time. Now it was their turn. "You guys will be going back to high school." Captain Dickson laid the plan out flat. They were to infiltrate the dealer and find the supplier. No if, ands, or buts. Captian Dickson took no shit nor did he let his men talk back. Will liked that. However Will was surprised when he said they were looking for a new type of dealer. One who gave out, odd laughing drugs. Captian Dickson pulled out a copy of the drug. It was printed on paper, odd quite frankly. 

Captian Dickson sighed. "This is the worst drug on the market right now. I bet if you read it your ass will be able to guess, Mr. IQ." Captian Dickson handed Will another page and pointed to a high lighted part. "Read it IQ." 

Will cleared his throat and looked down, he couldn't believe he was doing this. Will read aloud to the group: "Often found online in a small community, cannot be traced. Known for making people laugh hysterically. Example of the drugs include, "in a land far far away, Chris Hanson hides in his sleigh, He's got a job to do, Makin sure your kids are safe too. Surfing the Internet to find them all, Not stopping until he makes the call, I'm Chris Hanson, and welcome to my mansion. Step on inside and buckle up. Get ready to jump, Cause were going online, To catch a predator.""

Will gasped. "DABSTER420, MEME DEALER DABBER OF THE STREETS."


End file.
